Secret Admirer
by platypusgirl27
Summary: A Perryshmirtz oneshot. Doof found a letter outside his door. He made a plan to find out who is the secret person. Is it the person he wants it to be? I clearly said oneshot,but maybe this will turn into a chapter story,who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ *Warning* Out of _character _characters, mostly Perry, sometimes Doof... You've been warned.. Perry acts like Candace,Doof is evil,that's ****so new! R&R,Perryshmirtz oneshot..**

Doof opened his door and looked around,he was sure he heard a knock. A strange feeling in his gut told him to look down. He followed the feeling and looked down to find...A letter adressed to him. He picked it up and opened it. It read:

Dear Doof,

I loved you for awhile and I really wanted to tell you my..uh..feelings..I knew I couldn't tell you in person,so I wrote this.

Your Secret  
Admirer

Doof blushed,someone loved him,but he knew no one,no human being that is. He only knew Perry.. 'Perry?! Did he love me? No,that's not possible,he's an agent and it would be hard to woo him.' Doof thought sadly. He went back inside,making sure to close the door behind him.

* * *

A teal platypus danced around his room with a doll in his arms. Perry stopped infront of the mirror and looked at the doll. "What's that Doof? You want me to marry you? Of course I will!" Perry squealed.

"For a guy your such a girl!" someone behind him said.

Perry turned to see Phineas in the doorway. "Hey!" Perry yelled, "I told you to knock!"

Phineas laughed. He suddenly smiled,Perry didn't want to know what he was thinking. "Perry and Doof," he began singing, "sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G,"

Perry blushed, "Shut Up!" he yelled,before grabbing a pillow.

Phineas kept singing, "First comes Love,Second comes Marriage,Third comes an Egg in an Incubator!"

Perry threw the pillow at Phineas,who dodged it and ran down the hallway laughing. Perry sighed,he turned to look at the Doof doll. He picked it up, "If you only knew how you make me feel..." he whispered,before jumping up suddenly, "I should buy you chocolates!"

* * *

Doof was having one of his crazy moments. "I just have to capture my admirer and then they would be mine MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he began to sketch blueprints of a very simple trap,the net trap which is very cliche.

Doof worked fast when it came to making a trap to catch his 'true love' He set it up so that if someone steped onto the welcome mat,on the net,they would be trapped.

He would finally have love,if he doesn't scare them off.

* * *

Perry had chocolates,in a heart-shaped box,in hand. He was heading toward Doof's building. He stopped to buy some flowers. 'Red roses perfect! That'll show him my love! Lillies! His favorite flowers...' He grabed the flowers,threw the man twenty dollars,and set off again.

Perry finally got to Doof's building. He walked inside hesitantly. He headed for the elevator,where he pushed the button of Doof's floor. 'I could run away now or...' Perry thought nervously. He slowly walked down the hallway,he stopped at Doof's door.

Perry had a decision to make. Will he leave the gifts or tell Doof his feelings? Perry took a deep breath and stepped onto the welcome mat. He had no time to react,he was now trapped in a net. The flowers and chocolate layed on the floor beneath him.

Perry was never this scared,he knew Doof would find him and Doof would hate him. Hate his nemesis,the girliest guy on the planet,the one that loves him.

* * *

Doof sat on his couch thinking of a certain platypus with teal fur. A loud beeping sound brought him out of his thoughts. "Huh?" Doof said as he walked over to the alarm, "Oh,I caught someone," he sighed "It won't be Perry though.." He walked over to his door,bracing himself for whoever was trapped.

Doof opened the door to hear a scream as the net fell. Now how did that happen?

* * *

Perry struggled to escape this net,who ever cut the rope,making the net fall,was gonna get a hug for this.

"Now who is in the net?" he heard a voice say,knowing the voice so well,a name came to mind. Doof? Oh great he's gonna get caught by him!

* * *

Doof grabbed the net and pulled it off whoever was under it. He expected some crazy fangirl,but he was shocked to see it was Perry,teal fur and all.

Doof looked at the brown eyes that stared back. "Perry?"

Perry nodded,before taking off his hat,and covered his eyes with it.

Doof got on his knees infront of Perry "Your my secret admirer?" he asked hopefully.

Perry let out a whimper,and uncovered his eyes "Y-yes.."

Doof smiled "Who knew..the guy I like..actually likes me back!"

Perry blushed hearing only _the guy I like_ "Y-you like me?"

Doof nodded,smiling "I liked you for a while.."

* * *

Perry went home smiling a lot more than expected. Doof liked him and that was it.

A sudden beep from his watch,brought him out of his thoughts. He pushed a button and Monagram appeared on the screen.

"Agent P,get to your lair immediately!"

Perry nodded,put his hat on,and jumped into the nearest garbage can. He slid down a tube and landed in an orange chair,in the middle of his lair.

Monagram was on the monitor,waiting for him. "Agent P,the best agent in Seatle went rouge."

Perry nodded "Um..not to be rude,but what does this have to do with me?" he asked,boredly.

"We are relocating you there to fight his nemesis,and live with a new family."

**AN/ What?! That's it? Yup,that's it,just gonna let you imagine what happens next..I imagine Perry tells Doof,who refuses to let Monagram relocate Perry. True love..awwww! R&R Perryshmirtz rules!**


	2. Chapter 2

It hurt Perry,knowing that the date Doof aranged would be their only one. He faked a smile,so Doof couldn't see the sadness,but Doof frowned.

"Perry? What's wrong?" he asked.

Perry just shook his head, "It's nothing,just thinking about who you would spend our nemeversary with.." his voice wobbled as tears filled his eyes.

Doof put his hand on Perry's shoulder "Perry,why would you ask that? You know I would spend it with you!"

Tears began to run down Perry's cheeks "Monagram is relocating me and.."

"What?!" Doof gasped "I told you my feelings and.." he paused, a thought coming to him "Perry,what do you feel about..me?" he asked blushing.

Well the truth had to come out sometime so Perry replied "I like you,back.." he sighed "I don't want to leave.."

Doof grabbed Perry's hand and led him back into his building.

* * *

Doof grabbed the phone and dialed the number at quick speed, while Perry watched him in shock. He listened to the dialtone until he heard a sleepy _'Hello'_.

"I have a few things to say to you!" Doof said angrily. 'Heinz?' was the answer. "Yea it's me Hündin!" (Tran: b****!)

"Du Schlampe! Sie denken, Sie können Perry verlagern, bis zu einem gewissen neuen Ort, wenn er glücklich ist, wo er ist!" he yelled in german (Tran: You b****! You think you can relocate Perry, to some new place, if he is happy where he is!)

"Wir verliebten uns! Was wirst du dagegen tun Schlampe! Er ist der einzige, der mich versteht und kümmert sich um mich .. Und ich bin nicht über dich ruinieren, dass zu lassen! Auf Wiedersehen!" he yelled in german some more (Tran: We fell in love! Whatcha gonna do about it b****?! He is the only one that understands me and cares about me..And I'm not about to let you ruin that! Goodbye!) before slamming the phone down.

Perry stared at Doof in shock,he had learned all languages and he knew what Doof just said. He told Monagram off! Monagram knew all languages,too! Damn! They're screwed!

* * *

Monagram paced the floor,a look of pure disapointment on his face. "I taught you better Agent P.."

"I know.." he replied meakly.

"I have no choice.." Monagram said with a sigh.

Perry knew what Monagram was about to do..

"Carl!" he yelled.

"Yes sir!" the unpaid intern,appeared at his side.

"Get the _'You are fired'_ papers.." he simply said.

"Are you sure sir?" the intern asked,Monagram gave him a look "Uh..Yes sir! Right away sir!" he ran off and came back holding a small stack of papers.

"Began filling out the form for Agent P.." Monagram said walking away.

Carl nodded,sat down at his desk,and began working on the form.

Perry got up,walked over to the desk,and took his hat off,placing it on the desk. "No need,I quit." he said smiling.

Monagram's ears perked up hearing that.

Carl smiled,he looked around nervously,before leaning in "Have a great life,I wish you luck." he whispered,before pulling back.

Perry nodded,before turning on his heel,leaving.

* * *

Doof sat up straight in his chair, when Perry cme in,he didn't want Perry knowing he was crying. As he focused more on Perry he realized there was something missing; His hat! Where was it?

"Hey.." Perry said calmly,a big grin on his face.

"Uh..hey..where's your hat?" Doof asked hesitantly.

Perry grinned more "I don't need it anymore!" he sat down on Doof's couch,switching positions everytime he Doof spoke.

Doof looked at Perry,confused "Why?" he asked uncertainly.

Perry winked at Doof "Well,..long story short..I quit!"

Doof nearly fell out of his chair hearing that "Perry why would you quit?"

Perry,not facing Doof,answered "Well,I was getting fired,for being with you,anyway so I just quit. Now we can be together!"

Doof thought about it,Perry quit for him..well,not really for him,he was allready getting fired..so did Perry actually do this for him?

Perry stared at the ceiling,the silence was killing him. 'Come on Doof say something!' he thought restlessly. Did he really care about Doof as much as he thought he did? Were they really meant for each other?

Doof sighed,standing up,he walked to the kitchen. He looked around the kitchen,tears now escaping his eyes. He sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands,sobbing now.

Perry,now realizing Doof left,looked around in seach of him. He sighed, Doof was gone,probably left to go on a..no,no that's imposible! Sighing he got to his feet. Maybe,they weren't meant to be..He stopped,when he heard sobs coming,from the kitchen.

* * *

Doof wiped away his tears and began listing all the things he liked about Perry in German "Seine braunen Augen macht immer mein Tag .. Als sie ihn jeden Tag ist wunderbar .. Sein Lachen, süß und niedlich. Nur wenn ich ihm sagen konnte, das alles. Ich küsste ihn nie wirklich .. Halt! Sie werden ihn nie küssen .. es wird nur machen Sie ihn zu hassen. Ich liebe sein Lächeln, wie er noch nie nahm seinen Fedora .." (Tran: His brown eyes always makes my day..Seeing him everyday is wonderful..His laugh,sweet and cute. Only if I could tell him all this. I never actually kissed him..Stop! You will never kiss him..it'll just make him hate you. I love his smile,how he never took off his Fedora..)

* * *

Shows girl staring at reader "I'm sorry people that speak German or know how to speak German,if I got the words wrong. I used google translator,I know not the best thing to use,but it was the only thing I had," she sighs "at least I tell you what he said,right?"

* * *

Perry listened to Doof's words,he felt like he had butterflies in his belly. Doof liked him that much? He liked his eyes,his smile,his laugh,how he felt about kissing,wow..

He took a risk and walked into the kitchen,scaring Doof,who backed up against the drawers in shock. He climbed into Doof's lap,grabed the collar of his labcoat,and pulled himdown to eye view. There lips mere inches away. One movement could connect them,and Perry made that movement,pushing lips to Doof's.

Doof reacted a lot diferently than Perry expected; he wrapped his arms around Perry,trying to pull him closer without hurting him,while kissing back.

Perry realized things,he never realized before; how they fit together perfectly,how Doof put so much effort into making Perry comfortable,how Doof never traped him after he admited his feelings..Maybe they were meant to be..

**AN/ Ha! To all those people that wanted another chapter! Google translator,bad idea,got it (probably will use it again) Hoped you liked! R&R please..Follow/Fav..If you want..**


End file.
